


sweet dreams.

by erensbittenfinger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuffs, F/M, Modern Day, Older Jean, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, he's literally so hot, he's so good at head, if i go to hell you know why, jean kirstein - Freeform, jean x reader, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbittenfinger/pseuds/erensbittenfinger
Summary: 'what?''i said, do i have consent to fuck you whilst you're asleep?'
Relationships: Jean x reader - Relationship, jean x female reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 436





	sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever time writing on ao3 however i've been reading on it for like 2 years now lmao, i always wanted to write and this is my first time. considering this is my first time, dont forget to comment on how i did! if it goes well i will be taking in requests for characters i should write about next <33
> 
> taking in requests, send them here <333
> 
> https://tellonym.me/erensbittenfinger

'what?'

you stared right into his brown orbs, checking for any hint of sarcasm within your boyfriend's words. 'i said, do i have consent to _fuck you_ whilst you're asleep.' you shivered at the thought, his words going straight between your legs making you close the gap. luckily he didn't notice how his words had affected you otherwise you would've begged him to take you right here. you nibbled onto your bottom lip and looked down pretending to give it a little thought, letting the thick air of silence surround the room. 'i guess that's a n-' you cut him off quickly with an anticipated 'yes' mumbling a few 'yes you do's' after it, not wanting to look him right in the eyes. he grinned at the agreement and chuckled, leaning back into the couch and ran his fingers through your hair. nothing. just silence. he went back to what he was doing like they didn't just have an explicit conversation. you sighed and leaned into his touch, feeling your eyes droop as the hours pass. jean realised you completely knocked out, giving you a kiss and picked you up only to put you into bed. you mewled hearing a 'goodnight sweetheart' whispered into your ear, a kiss on your cheek following it.

you woke up yet still half asleep, feeling a pair of warm arms wrapped around your body. you froze realising he hadn't done anything to you last night, feeling your face heat up in embarrassment. anyone would've thought getting fucked whilst you're asleep was crazy yet here you were eager for it to happen. you felt so stupid getting upset about it, you couldn't even ask him why he didn't do it. 'ugh.' 'what's got you all worked up in the morning baby?' you gulped. that same feeling pooled between your legs. fuck his morning voice was the best. 'n-nothing just thought about work, that's all' he lifted your chin up and made you look into his eyes, lowering his tone as he brushes his lips against yours, 'you sure, you look really red right now' you pushed him off and scoffed, running to the bathroom, chanting 'shut up' just to escape from the humiliating scene. jean raised his eyebrow cockily and laughed it off.

you shut the bathroom door and grabbed a fist full of your pyjama top, slapping yourself lightly to get rid of the thought. 'y/n, get it together.' you stared at yourself into the mirror, 'do not let horny horse face get to you'

'horse face huh?, that why you rid-'

you screamed and pushed him out of the bathroom, 'piss off!' your face now flushed and pressed your forehead against the door. how were you going to survive work when the idea of him fucking you asleep was popping into your head every second of the day. you had to now worry about sleeping next to jean every night, not knowing when he was going to make the move. although you thought he was a little perverted for thinking like that, you didn't feel ashamed for liking the idea too. 'let it commence man whore..' you grinned

weeks had passed and jean still hadn't done anything. you were all for healthy nights and 8 hours of sleep, however you wanted to get absolutely fucked. you groaned, slumping into your work table. your colleagues laughed assuming you were probably having another bad week, it was either a pile of work or you had an argument with jean. come to think of your boyfriend, you couldn't stop hearing his voice in your head. you bit your lip at the thought of him fucking you that one night, his jealousy took over him once a male flirted with you in front of him. though you hated the idea of him getting jealous of someone, but damn the sex was good. you left out a soft whine into your palm, getting the attention of your colleague sitting next to you.

'you okay y/n' armin furrowed an eyebrow. 'yeah just a little sick' what a lying whore you were. you were not about to traumatise your co worker by telling him you were getting wet at the thought of your boyfriend pounding into you. 'why don't you head to the bathroom for a bit, i'll take care of it' you gave him a soft smile, ruffling his hair as a thank you. you didn't hesitate to get up and run to the bathroom, locking the door and instantly stepping into a stall. you let out a soft moan once you dipped your fingers into your panties, feeling the wet slickness drip down your folds. luckily the bathroom was empty, allowing you to increase the volume of your moans more often than usual. yes, usual. this wasn't the first time you thought about your boyfriend at work. you slipped in a finger, your walls clenching around you as you pump into your hot cavern. gradually slipping in a few more fingers, moaning jeans name uncontrollably. you couldn't get the thought of him dicking you down the sheets out of your head. you felt your release arriving soon thanks to the help of the sight of your boyfriend in your head, you sped up your fingers, your release washing over you with a shout of 'jean!'

'im so fucked' you panted out.

you grumbled into your pillow at the flashback of your argument with jean. a month has passed since jean's question and it was still carved into the back of your head. you couldn't help but finally build the courage to ask him about it, well specifically when he was going to fuck you. he laughed, the fucker laughed. something on the lines of 'it was a joke.' you practically screamed at him, the past month you felt so sexually frustrated and when you asked him about it he laughed.

sure you were overreacting, he didn't need to fuck you if you wanted to, it always had to be a yes from both parties however jean left you thinking about it every. single. day. you even went as far as telling him you touched yourself because you went that crazy about it. you felt like you were going to cry and just told him to get out the house, feeling too embarrassed to face him. jean sighed and quietly walked out the apartment, getting the idea that you wanted to sleep alone tonight. you tapped your fingers on your phone screen with yours and jean chat open, you contemplated to text him or not. 'you know what, i wont' you groaned, slipping into bed getting ready to sleep. a sigh left your lips, knowing you guys would probably make up the next day and it would be forgotten. your eyes threatened to shut making you slowly give up and let slumber take over. jean still itched in the back of your head, allowing you to sleep to the thought of him. 

maybe thinking of jean before you slept was a bad idea considering the fact you felt a heat pool up in your stomach, you were so sure you were having a lewd dream. you bucked your hips in your sleep, dreaming about jean kissing up your thighs, whining for more. you felt his the callouses of his fingers trace your inner thighs, teasingly missing your clit as he got higher. 'jean please..' you moaned out, still so deep into your dream. your legs spread open wide, allowing him to watch your pussy drip and clench onto nothing. 'you want it that bad baby?' he hovered his lips over your sex, sticking out his tongue whilst his eyes met yours. 'yes yes yes! pleas- mmf!'

he dipped his head down to your folds, his tongue working magic on your sex. he sucked and slurped your juices, nose buried deep into you as it grazes your clit. you loved it when jean ate you out hence why you were probably dreaming about it. not to mention it felt so fucking real. you let out high pitched moans, bucking your hips up into your face. jean responded by hooking his arms around your legs, making you stay in one place and he fucked you with his tongue faster. your chest heaved up and down as sweat started the form all over your body. the tension caused your body to heat up which jean made it worse as he started sucking onto your clit. you wanted to touch him, grab his hair at least but you couldn't. wait, you couldn't. you tried putting your arms down but you couldn't.

'jean i wanna...' your eyes blinked open fully once you realised, this wasn't a dream. 'when did you- oh fuck!~' your eyes widen as you moaned recklessly, feeling his fingers pound into you joining his tongue with the action. 'i-im gonna..' 'cum for me baby.' his voice was hoarse, probably from his time down there with your sex. you arched your back once more, screaming out his name as you came all over his face. he released his mouth from your pussy and sat up from the bed, meeting a naked jean. your juices drip down his stubble, wetness all over his chin.

'this is what you wanted, isn't it' he smirked once you tried closing your legs once again. it finally fucking happened. he slipped between your legs and reached out to your arms only to hear a 'clink' now realising you couldn't touch him because he cuffed you to the bed. you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep and sloppy kiss. 'wanted this so bad...'m sorry' you muffled against his lips, whining once you felt his hard cock grinding up against your hole.

'dont apologise sweetheart, let me make it up to you instead' he gave you that same cocky smiled as he entered you without warning. his cock slowly sliding into you, leaving you a moaning mess already. you heard him grunt into your ear and he finally bottom out into you. 'fuck, y/n' you felt your stomach twist at his moan, not giving you a second to think before he started thrusting into you.

his face was stuffed into the crook of your neck, leaving wet kisses upon it as he drilled his member inside of you continuously. changing the pace here and there, causing you both to mix your loud moans. his balls slapped against your clit, making you feel your release coming quick once again. 'fuck baby, give me another go ahead' you dug your nails into his back as he slid out of you, slamming inside ruthlessly letting it hit that spot numerous of times. your walls clenched around him warning him of your climax, he took notice and rubbed your clit with his thumb, fucking you at a faster pace. if only you could see the lewd expression you had on right now, jean was so going to cum because of it. you whined and felt your release take over you, screaming your boyfriends name as you came all over his cock.

'this pussy is so mine.' he whispered into your ear and let out a deep moan, gasping at the feeling of hot liquid spurt inside of you. he collapsed on top of you leaving you both a panting mess. it was clear the both of you were too tired to talk hence why you stayed silent, falling asleep with your arms wrapped around his body.

you woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes being made in the kitchen, pouting at the fact you woke up without jean by your side. you got out of bed and felt your legs wobble a little, laughing since it was practically your fault why this happened. slipping on jean's shirt, you made your way to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of him shirtless whilst making breakfast. he looked up and chuckled at you watching him, your feet walking over to give him a big hug. his hand rubbed up and down your back, squealing once he picked you up. 'what are you doing' you laughed at him, wrapping you arms around his neck now.

'your legs are shaking, gotta be a sweet boyfriend and help you out, right?' you scoffed and looked him into the eyes, 'well my 'sweet boyfriend' is the reason my legs are shaking' he sat you down at the table and brought the plates, babying you as usual. 'well my 'sweet girlfriend' asked for it, didn't she' you blushed in response hiding your face away, digging into your breakfast. you both ate peacefully, yet you felt a bit of cream on your lips and grinned. 'jean..' you mumbled his name as he looked away from his plate, now up at you. you wiped the cream off with your finger and sucked on it, keeping eye contact with him.

'we are so doing that again.'

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah whilst i was writing this i crossed my legs so hard LMAO, dont forget to leave kudos and tell me how i did!! <3333
> 
> thank you for reading mwah !
> 
> dont forget: 
> 
> https://tellonym.me/erensbittenfinger


End file.
